


Be active

by xiaosemingfeng



Series: 路红不逆 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosemingfeng/pseuds/xiaosemingfeng
Summary: 香克斯总觉得路飞不够主动。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: 路红不逆 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614427
Kudos: 16





	Be active

**Author's Note:**

> 整理一下发在楼里的车，因为每次重读都想删掉所以病句和错别字并没有改（喂）  
> 路飞x香克斯，攻受已标好，逆cp请勿投诉。（投诉了我也不会看就是了

又是一次相聚与分离，热爱宴会的香克斯以“又好几个月见不到了路飞了我好难过所以我们来开宴会开心一下吧”这种坑爹理由赢得了大半船人的欢呼，成功在副船长的白眼中开启了宴会。  
宴会气氛正浓，喝到一半的香克斯突然放下酒杯，斩钉截铁的说了一句话。  
“我觉得路飞对我不感兴趣！”  
场面顿时一片混乱。  
“噗——”  
“耶稣布你恶不恶心！！！布呢！布呢！”  
“xx你撑着点！船医！船医！这边骨头卡在喉咙里了！！！”  
并不觉得这片混乱是自己引起的船长大人一脸懵逼的举着酒杯：“不是，我说我觉得……”  
“……把你脸上那个路飞临别前亲出来的油乎乎的唇印擦掉再说这个。”  
贝克曼斜了自家老大一眼，起身去处理这场船长嘴上没闸带来的混乱。  
半响，该擦的地方都擦好，该吐的骨头都吐出来，所有干部在红发船长身边围成一圈，左眼写着“八卦”，右眼写着“热闹”，满怀期待的等着香克斯名为“吐苦水”，极有可能中途变为“炫耀”的“抱怨”。  
“我真的觉得路飞对我不感兴趣！”  
香克斯皱着眉头如是说。  
“他分别前还主动亲了你，当着我们所有人的面。”  
拉基路指出这一点。  
“不不不我不是指他……嗐，我是说我想要的不是那种小孩子过家家的亲近方式，我想要更狂野一点的！路飞总让我觉得我的身体没有魅力！”  
一点都不介意的船长开起了黄腔，同样不介意的船员们发出了“哦~”的声音。  
“你上次还因为叫的太大声把一个新人吓跑了，这还不够狂野？”  
经常因为见闻色过于出众被迫听墙角的耶稣布愤怒指责到，他的船长和路飞凑到一起的时候简直没羞没臊，这要还算不狂野，难道下一步还想玩露天甲板play吗！！！  
香克斯看起来更生气了：“那是我主动的！路飞从没主动过！从来！没有！”  
“他的主动止步于亲吻和拥抱！甚至连主动的舌吻都没有！更别提主动提出来要做爱！”  
愤怒的香克斯又沮丧了起来：“我觉得路飞在迁就我，他对我根本不感兴趣，他……就像他说的那样，他喜欢我，所以愿意回应我，仅此而已。”  
贝克曼拍了拍船长的肩膀：“别想太多了，路飞没长那根筋儿不是公认的吗？我看你每次一提他都积极的很，这就行了。”  
“这不行！”溢出的霸王色震碎了木头酒杯，香克斯把漏的差不多的酒一口饮尽，“他必须主动一次！”  
/  
再一次的相聚，再一次的即将分离。  
“……唉，路飞是真的对我不感兴趣……”  
……又来？  
红发团的干部们聚在一起，围观他们沮丧到快长出蘑菇的船长。  
“我这几天除了主动开口以外都算得上明示了……他还是不主动……”  
“如果你指的是那些半裸湿身咬耳垂的暗示的话，以路飞的脑神经来说，他是搞不明白你在做什么的。”  
贝克曼不顾形象的翻了个白眼。  
“顺便说，路飞船上的小鬼们看你的目光都不对劲儿了。”  
“对啊那些小朋友都绕着我走了……只有路飞！只有路飞！我晚上脱光了他都无动于衷！把我当抱枕抱着睡得流口水！”  
“……闭嘴，我们不想听你失败的色诱细节。”  
“我就不信了！还有三天，他总该主动一次吧！”  
/  
事实证明，有的人，你不说，他不懂。  
他不仅不懂，还可能会想歪。  
/  
锚已起，帆待扬，扶着栏杆的香克斯笑得有点勉强，但还是尽力打起精神与路飞道别。  
路飞抓着头发似乎在思考着什么，娜美不得不戳了下他的腰提示他雷德佛斯号要起航了，他还没与香克斯道别，路飞“啊。”了一声，把手聚成喇叭状，朝对面喊起来：  
“喂香克斯——”  
所有人都被路飞的大嗓门吸引了注意力。  
“——这次见面为什么没有和我做爱啊——”  
！！！  
一时间万籁俱寂，双方船员的眼珠子掉满了甲板。哪怕是能面不改色与船员八卦自己床事的香克斯亦冷静不下来，绯色瞬间爬满脸颊，他一把握碎了栏杆，左右张望后攥住一条绳索就想荡过去，被回过神的耶稣布死死拦腰抱住。  
没有得到回复的路飞再次深吸一口气，面红耳赤的香克斯及时阻止了他：  
“你给我过来！！！”  
虽然有些不明所以，但出自香克斯的简单要求被路飞回应了，橡胶人拉长了手臂，一秒后就出现在了雷德佛斯的甲板上，纷纷回神的船员们激动的想要围过去，但香克斯用自己不善的面色恐吓了他们，只能离远一些支起耳朵希望路飞的嗓门一如既往的元气。  
——桑尼号上什么也听不见的娜美恨恨的拍了下栏杆。  
/  
“诶诶，所以这次为什么——呜呜呜——”  
香克斯死死捂着路飞的嘴，鲨鱼齿——但下意识压低了声音——咆哮道：“不是你不想做吗！”  
低着头等了半响都没等到回复的香克斯委屈极了——他觉得这是路飞在默认。  
但随后，一根砸在他脑袋上的烟尾巴吸引了他的注意力。香克斯转过头，看到他的大副在给他做口型。  
再、不、松、手、路、飞、就、要、没、气、了。  
！！！  
憋得眼泪汪汪的路飞揪着香克斯的披风大口喘气。  
“没、没有不想啊，你，你没说要做啊。”  
“我没说你就不想吗！”  
“你没说是你不想啊。”  
“我！”香克斯一时间被这个浑然天成的逻辑噎住了。  
“我没说你也可以想啊！”  
“你不想我干嘛要说啊。”  
妈的好像还挺有道理的……  
不对！  
香克斯强行终止了这个你想你不想我想我不想的逻辑怪圈，直指重点。  
“你想的时候直接问我想不想啊！”  
“哦！”路飞恍然大悟，虽然他还不是很清楚香克斯到底想说什么，但他自我感觉抓住了重点。  
“那你现在想做吗？”  
香克斯呜咽一声，他和路飞隔好几个月才见一次，他又不像路飞那样对性事秉承有也可没有也可的态度，当然想得不行，更别说这几天用了各种手段试图撩路飞的火反而把自己折腾的不行。  
……更何况，这可是路飞第一次主动问他“想不想”！  
“……想。”  
香克斯颇为窘迫的把头埋在路飞颈边，丢脸就丢脸吧，他是真的想和路飞好好做一次了。  
/  
“……”  
望着消失在船舱内的二人，贝克曼深吸一口气，指挥船员再次把锚放下去。  
“行了行了再留两天，大家该干嘛干嘛去，见闻色收不住的有多远滚多远——耶稣布说的就是你，去对面和你儿子住一晚去！”  
/  
/  
/  
香克斯想怎么做？  
你主动，你决定，你引导，OK？  
……哦，好的！  
/  
门口地板上皱成一团的是黑色的披风，上面盖着白色的衬衫，红色的腰带与马甲短裤缠成一团，离床还有一段距离的地方分散着四只落点不一的鞋，还有一条私底下被女士们吐槽了很久审美的花裤衩。  
早晨的阳光明亮却不刺眼，船长室良好的采光使得房间内交缠的身影清晰可辨，红发的男人闷哼一声，几小股白浊射到黑发年轻人的腹部，香克斯靠着背后的墙壁喘了几下，示意路飞放下他被抬高的左腿，去床上继续。  
“主动”的路飞的攻击性有点超出香克斯的预料，他本以为他们会先到床上，慢悠悠做前戏——就像之前每一次那样——最后逼得他开口要求路飞才会进来。但这次不一样，也许是因为特地被拜托了“主动”的缘故，路飞主动到了不可思议的地步，主动脱了自己的衣服，主动脱了香克斯的衣服——主动把香克斯按在墙上把他干得射了出来。  
感谢香克斯为了前几天为了撩火或多或少给自己做过清洁，感谢就在手边抽屉里的润滑剂，感谢橡胶的……可伸缩性？可喜可贺，虽然疼得香克斯眼眶红了一圈，但他们好歹在没见血的情况下打完了第一炮。  
当然香克斯不是在抱怨，事实上这棒极了，让他说不出来的棒，除了有点累——自从路飞高过香克斯以后，所有站立的姿势对香克斯来说就都有点考验平衡和耐力——虽然路飞有能力也并不介意直接把香克斯抱起来，但是原谅一下年长者那可怜的自尊心，被后辈上，可以，被后辈像抱娃娃一样抱着上，不，绝不可以。  
……也许可以，前提是路飞不要像请示上司一样问过再做。  
“你很累吗？也许我们可以用一下你的桌子？”  
路飞抵着香克斯的额头询问道，香克斯体内很暖，他不想撤出来，就算离床只有两米远他也不想动。  
“我发誓你可以在其它一切桌子上上我，但是这张不可以。”  
处于不应期的男人心肠硬的惊人，香克斯推开路飞委屈巴巴的脸：“贝克曼来送文件的时候会用到这张桌子，你不会想知道他发现任何不该出现在这上面的东西时的反应的。”  
“哦好的！”  
路飞的野性直觉拉响了警报，想都没想就越过了这个选项——香克斯有点“悲哀”的发现路飞也是个“欺软怕硬”的家伙，而更悲哀的是，当他和路飞在一起时，很明显，他才是那个“软”。  
/  
处于不应期的男人心如止水，香克斯把路飞压在床上，颇为悠哉的骑了上去——在路飞老实不动弹的情况下，那根火热的玩意儿更像是填补空虚的塞子，而不是带来热潮的凶器。  
路飞还没有射，但这个橡胶人钝感到就算硬着也毫无焦躁感，这让已经射过一次的香克斯有些挫败，他挑起自己射在路飞腹部的浊液，将其在路飞胸口晕开，英俊的红发男人低着头，专注得仿佛是在完成什么伟大的艺术品，天知道，他可能只是想试试这种色情的动作能不能打动那颗实心的橡胶脑袋。  
也许是橡胶果实的缘故，路飞总是显得很瘦，他有能叫的上名字的所有肌肉的轮廓，这些肌肉充满力量，但每一块看起来都很单薄，穿上衣服时甚至会让这位新海贼王看起来毫无威胁。  
香克斯就不一样了，他的肌肉虽然不夸张，但每处的线条都很漂亮，褪去衣物后，四肢比目测的更加健壮，腰却十分劲瘦，只有始终半露的胸部表里如一——的大。  
路飞似乎并未意识到香克斯的暗示，但他被香克斯那居高临下的，呈现出些许完美垂坠感的胸肌诱惑了。他伸手握住一边，不处于发力状态的肌肉是柔软的，不像路飞曾经（无意中）碰触的女性胸部一样充满脂肪的顺滑感，而是带着弹性，有点像路飞自己的橡胶，却更真实。玩性很大的大男孩将这块胸肌挤压成各种形状，蜜色的胸部逐渐布满指印，小巧的乳头也硬了起来——  
香克斯的呼吸随着路飞的动作愈发粗重，他的前端重新抬头，后穴也随之紧缩，路飞揉捏的动作已经不再是情趣，而是煎熬。  
“够、够了……”香克斯拨开路飞依依不舍的手：“再揉也不会出奶的，现在专心点，干我。”  
“也许能呢，”某种意义上十分认死理的年轻海贼撇了撇嘴，但还是听从恋人吩咐，翻身压在香克斯身上，将那双条能轻松踹死海王类的长腿抗在肩上用力顶了进去，有点突兀的姿势变动与下体骤升的快感让香克斯一时半会儿难以适应，年长者皱着眉头，微张着嘴调整喘息，使其逐渐融入路飞的律动节奏。  
“香克斯这个表情真好看！”  
“这种话不需要说出来！啊……呃，再、对就是那儿……唔……很好，继续……”  
声音也好听！  
路飞闭上了嘴，开始尝试让香克斯喊得更大声一些。  
/  
“你还想做吗？”  
路飞抚摸着香克斯的背，年长者缩在床上活像一直打盹的猫，连喉咙里的咕噜声都带出几分倦意。  
“嗯……也许还能来一次？不过再射一次的话，嗯……”  
香克斯慢悠悠的回答，他确实还有力气，但他的年龄已不太能支持他在短时间内多次射精，这会让他发虚——特别是当他的恋人是路飞这种精力爆棚十分能折腾的年轻人的时候，疲劳感简直是双倍的。  
路飞难得听懂了香克斯的画外音，这让他看起来有点失望。他刚刚射了一次，年轻人的不应期短的惊人，胯下的凶器很快就又开始耀武扬威——路飞觉得这可能是因为慵懒的香克斯魅力惊人，被汗水打湿的额发本就自带三分色气，更别提那被红色晕染的眼角，被娜美打出过无数个包的路飞大概只有从香克斯这里才能确实感受到“眼妆”的美丽之处。  
香克斯并不知道路飞潜意识里的絮絮叨叨，他瞥了眼路飞精神十足的小伙伴，经验告诉他想让路飞这个钝感大王射出来自己可能还要被折腾两到三次。  
这不行，香克斯想，之前三天两次或者两天三次的节奏还可以，要是一口气让路飞折腾到爽，红发海贼团怕是得给他们的船长准备好海葬的仪式。  
用其他手段消耗掉路飞的精力是个明智的选择。  
“要我给你吸一下吗？”  
香克斯舔了下嘴唇，用意明显，但路飞阻止了他。  
“你说让我主动的，那我干什么都可以吗？”  
路飞突兀的问出一句话，让香克斯有些摸不到头脑。  
“……对。”  
“不射就可以了吗？”  
路飞孩子气的噘着嘴问道。  
“啊？”  
香克斯一时甚至判断不出这句话的主语是什么，随后他听到清晰的“撕拉——”声，在他意识到英勇牺牲的是他的披风之前，黑色的布料已经挨到了小红发的底部。  
“等……！”  
质问还未成句就被打断，路飞拿出了橡胶jet机关枪的手速，迅捷的用披风碎片在小红发根部缠成一个结，按住香克斯的背用后面进入了他。  
“！！”  
香克斯睁大了眼睛，他的第二次不应期已经过去，路飞的举动带来的依旧是快感而非不适，但前面被绑住的感觉太奇怪了，奇怪到——  
——奇怪到快感几乎猛烈了一倍以上。  
香克斯觉得自己大概是个变态，他是如此的享受被路飞禁锢压制的感觉，这点从他主动屈身在下就能看出端倪。但是该死的，在床上的路飞可能是这世界上最绅士最小心翼翼的人，年轻人每一个轻柔的动作都在诉说快要溢出来的爱意，这让香克斯不能也不敢提出让他粗暴一些的建议。  
没想到逼路飞“主动”一些还有意外之喜。  
……希望我的腰能撑到最后。  
香克斯痛并快乐着。  
/  
“够了……太、太过了……呃！”  
太阳已经越过最高点呈现下落的趋势，船长室里的动静却还未平歇。  
香克斯被牢牢扣在路飞怀里，随着身后的每一次顶弄颠簸不已。没有出口的快感在男人体内无限积累，求生本能警告他最好逃离，但他既拔不开腰上缠了数圈的橡胶手臂，也推不动脖颈处那个即使旋转三圈半也依然无恙的橡胶脑袋。  
“别做、别……呃啊啊又、要到了……！！！”  
第二次干性高潮，香克斯连叫喊都尖锐了些许，就算重伤也能保持清醒的人陷入短暂的晕眩，再次被迫精液逆流的感觉让他的脚趾都蜷了起来，又酸又麻的下半身似乎已经不再属于自己，而是变成某种同时传递痛苦与快乐的器物。  
香克斯从不知道自己可以这样湿——不是被润滑剂或者路飞的精液打湿，完完全全来自肠道的分泌物，每一次抽插时略带粘性的液体被带出体外，一部分作为润滑被重新顶入体内，另一部分则滴落在会阴与大腿内侧，将两人连接处搅成一片泽国。  
被过度——至少对香克斯来说这个强度是头一次感受到——使用的穴口热极了，甚至已经开始肿胀，当路飞咕噜着“香克斯越来越紧”伸手去触摸边缘时，穴口的主人如同过电一般失去了挣扎的力气。还有那等同于被反复击打的臀部与大腿根处的皮肉，当艳红的发丝随着身体动作垂在香克斯视线中时，这个总被人与红色联想到一起的海上皇帝甚至下意识的开始打趣自己。  
——这下可真是全身都是“红色”的啦。  
/  
年轻人的体力真可怕。  
也许是不愿意“服老”，也许是想看看“主动”的路飞到底能做到什么地步，也许是确实沉溺与欲望之海，香克斯一直死撑着没有主动喊停。但过犹不及，用仅存的那一丁点理智意识到再做下去自己可能……绝对会被路飞生生做晕过去的年长者最终还是举起了白旗。  
“路飞……路飞……”  
带着鼻音的呼唤吸引了路飞的注意，香克斯的声音可以是开朗的，威严的，也可以是温柔的，磁性的，但路飞从没听过他如此软糯的声音，像孩子拿在手上的棉花糖，又软又甜，吃进嘴里一抿就化了，还带一点点微不可查的黏。  
“停下来路飞……放开我好不好，求你了……”  
香克斯吐出的话语近乎求饶，然而神奇的是，在这种又轻又软的语调中，路飞居然听出了七八分的颐气指使，是一种即便在自身处于绝对弱势情况下，也能被解读出“必须同意否则我就要打你”的绝对自信感。  
威胁？不像。  
路飞摸不准自己突如其来的满足来自哪里，更何况他不想拒绝香克斯的任何请求——哪怕自己还处于一柱擎天的状态。  
/  
束缚突然被解开，香克斯有些愣神的低下头，骤然的放松感让他酸涩的眼角再也绷不住，眼泪像断线的珠子一样落下来。涨的轻微发紫的肉茎反应有些迟缓，抽搐着挤出几滴清液，静止了半响，才断断续续的射出来，高潮的实感终于传到香克斯的脑子里，他彻底软下了身子，仿佛全身骨头都被抽掉一般窝进了路飞怀里。  
路飞倒是被吓了一跳，慌忙捧起香克斯的脸，男人俊美的脸上没有丝毫痛苦的神情，七分满足混着三分茫然，香克斯甚至没有意识到自己在哭，他望向路飞的视线蒙着一层水雾，几分脆弱几分魅惑，还有几分只可意会不可言传的依赖。路飞张大了嘴，直勾勾的盯着香克斯的脸，下腹一紧，那根既让香克斯满足又让他遭罪的东西终于再度射了出来，这动静惊醒了神游状态的红发男人，香克斯眨眨眼，不可思议的伸手摸了下眼角，指腹传来的湿润感不由让他窘迫起来。  
他是不介意被路飞干，但是被干哭……有点丢人啊。  
“不丢人啊，香克斯这样超漂亮的！”  
路飞万年不变的少年音在耳边响起，香克斯擦拭眼泪的动作顿了一下。  
见闻色？还是聆听万物之音？不行，找个话题，这种情况下的心音被听到真是……恨不得跳进海里冷静一下。  
“你今天好主动啊？”  
香克斯斟酌了一下，选了一个既能转移路飞注意力，又是自己确实想知道答案的问题。  
“诶？香克斯让我主动的啊……我做错了？”  
路飞看起来有点懵，好像有点怀疑自己做错了什么。  
“没有，做得很好。”  
香克斯调整姿势躺回床上，腰部得以舒展瞬间的酸爽感让他不由自主的呻吟出来，疲惫的精神将他拖入了半梦半醒的状态：  
“我是说和你平时不一样。”  
“嗯……就像……就像你本来不喜欢做爱似的。”  
糊里糊涂说出内心想法的香克斯僵了一下，而路飞漫长的沉默让他不由得握紧了拳头。  
“…………”  
路飞偏着头想了很久，他本来就不擅长思考，要将内心模糊的想法清晰的付诸于语言对他来说实在有些困难。  
“啊……香克斯说得对，我对做爱不感兴趣。”  
终于理顺思路的路飞趴在香克斯胸前，是可以感受到另一颗心脏跳动的距离。  
香克斯咬住了下唇，他觉得自己在颤抖，但他无法探知这颤抖究竟是来自疲惫的身体还是波动的情感。  
“但是啊，我好喜欢和我做爱的香克斯！”  
开头放雷的路飞勾起一缕汗湿的红发卷着玩儿：“忍耐的香克斯，快乐的香克斯，哭泣的香克斯……好多好多平时看不到的香克斯的样子，我好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢！”  
“只有在这种时候才会向我索求的香克斯，好棒啊！”  
“但是啊……”  
路飞用脸颊蹭了蹭香克斯的胡子：“平时的香克斯我也好喜欢！”  
“大笑的香克斯，生气的香克斯，和人打闹的香克斯，吵着喝酒的香克斯，我也好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢！”  
“最喜欢香克斯！所有的香克斯都喜欢！”  
“所以呀，所以呀，只要香克斯喜欢就好了，我来喜欢香克斯喜欢的，我来满足香克斯希望的，只要香克斯开心我就开心！”  
“比冒险还，呃，比吃肉还重要一……丢丢？咿……总之都一样开心啦！”  
“嘛，总之，和香克斯在一起干什么都开心！所以虽然对做爱不感兴趣，但我喜欢和香克斯做爱！”  
“就是这样！”  
终于把自己想法都倒出来的路飞在宣告完后一秒入睡，被他吓到清醒的香克斯哭笑不得的抬手揪住了他的耳朵——当然，跩不醒他。  
臭小子，说这么多，中心还不是就一句话：“下次还要香克斯主动。”  
算了，看你说的好听的份上，我允许了。  
……反正我主动要求你主动也就是一句话的事。  
得到了还算满意答案的香克斯重新阖上眼帘，在逐渐同步的心脏跳动声中睡了过去。  
end  
ps：  
路飞：香克斯威胁我的时候完全没觉得危险？  
如愿以偿听到八卦的娜美：……神特么威胁，那叫撒娇！


End file.
